True Heart
by SS4Life
Summary: True love comes from the most unexpected people. This is my first fanfic please be nice!
1. Default Chapter

True Heart  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground characters except for the ones you don't recognize, blah blah blah, you know the drill.  
  
  
Author's note: Please go easy on me guys, this is my very first fanfic!! lol, ( ) this means setting the scene. Sorry about the script writing guys, i just think you can understand who is saying what better.* means thoughts*  
  
  
  
(All of the cliffhangers are in the lodge getting ready for group, The seating arrangment is Scott and to the right is Juliette, Auggie, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra and then David is finally on Scotts left completing a circle.)  
  
  
  
Peter: All right guys, let's get started, um tonight lets do " I feel"... David you start...  
  
David: Hmm how am I feeling on this chipper friday night?  
  
(Peter gives David a warning look and David gets the hint and decides he'd rather do this than shuns)  
  
David: Ok, ok I don't need the look of death, um well I guess I feel tired  
  
Peter: Ok um Ezra you next...  
  
Ezra: I feel rejected, as usual  
  
(Ezra looks at Daisy with sad eyes and Daisy just looks away)  
  
Daisy: I feel smothered  
  
(Daisy finally returns Ezra's gaze)  
  
Peter: Your up Auggie.  
  
Auggie: I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere, Jules?  
  
Juliette: I feel like I have helped Auggusto get somewhere, at least I think I have!  
  
Shelby: Right queenie, because your such a good citizen  
  
Sophie: Shelby please don't start, you just got off shuns, do you really want another week?  
  
Shelby: Well I really did start to get attached.  
  
(Shelby gives a fake little smirk, satisfied with her sarcastic remark)  
  
Scott: That's weird, because I thought you just had your way with something and moved on, you don't seem like you get attached to anything, isn't that right?  
  
Shelby: Shut the hell up! How dare you say anything about me, ya know Scott your not perfect either or else you wouldn't be here now would you?  
  
( With that Shelby stormed out of the lodge trying to hold back streams of tears, she hated to cry in front of anyone especially someone who made her so mad)  
  
Peter: Shelby may not be your favorite person Scott, but she is right, never hold yourself above others, you aren't perfect, no one is. I think you owe her an apology.  
  
Scott: What? I have to apologize to her? I said what I said because it's true, I don't think I should have to apologize for telling the truth.  
  
Sophie: Scott you don't know her past, obviously what you said set some bad memory off in her mind, that you do have to apologize for.  
  
Scott: This is so dumb, fine I'll go but I don't know if I can make myself sound like I mean it.  
  
Peter: Well try Scott, what you said was wrong and your lucky this is all we are making you do.  
  
(Scott rolls his eyes and decides to get it done and over with and slowly walks out of the lodge)  
  
Scott: * Where would I go If I were an attention seeking skank*? * Well the fact that I can't fathem that idea, I'll just go to the docks and pretend like I'm looking for her.*  
  
(When Scott got to the docks he realized he wasn't going to be alone, He saw his enemy sitting at the edge of the docks with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, to Scott's extreme surprise he heard Shelby sniffling and wiping her eyes consistently)  
  
Scott: Uh, am I interuppting something here?  
  
(Shelby was really embarrassed that of all people Scott had to be the one to find her crying, she hated herself so much at that moment)  
  
Shelby: What the hell do you want, did you come to have the last word, to humiliate me a little more?  
  
Scott: Would you just shut up and listen for once?  
  
(Scott sat down beside Shelby at the end of the dock and stared into the water not wanting to see the look of satisfaction on her face when he apologized)  
  
Scott: I came here to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, It just came out.  
  
Shelby: You are the worst lier I have ever met and believe me I've met a lot.  
  
(Scott started to get aggitated and it showed in his voice)  
  
Scott: Look, I said I'm sorry, If you don't want to believe me fine whatever thats your decision.  
  
Shelby: Fine, I don't believe you, but I guess it took some balls for your to come and apologize even though it was Peter and Sophie who told you to do it. I know I'm not your favorite person.  
  
Scott: Your right your not, but I guess the feeling is mutual on both sides of that.  
  
Shelby: Did I ever say that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far, Please be gentle I'm very fragile,lol. I'm asking for the little amount of 3 reviews, c'mon guy I know you can do it! Next chapter: What happens with Scott and Shelby? 


	2. chapter 2

True Heart  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground characters except for the ones you don't recognize, blah blah blah, you guy know the drill.  
  
  
Authors's note: Thank you for my very first review from Rosemary! It means a lot!  
  
  
  
(Scott just stared at Shelby not knowing what to make of her last comment)  
  
Scott: Uh, what?  
  
Shelby: I can see your not as smart as you think you are, what I meant was did I ever say that I didn't think of you as my favorite person?  
  
Scott: I guess not but just the way you act towards me I would think I wasn't.  
  
(By this time Scott is still really confused by the change in the way the conversation was going)  
  
Shelby: Well don't assume, it won't get you anywhere. I'm going to go to bed, just tell Peter and Sophie we made up and that way they won't bug me about this.  
  
Scott: Fine with me. So what does this mean, that were friends or what?  
  
Shelby: I guess we can try, we are going to have to deal with eachother for the rest of the time were here anyway so mine as well make it somewhat bearable.  
  
Scott: Yea I guess so.  
  
(Shelby starts walking towards the dorm while Scott tries to figure out what had just happened between him and Shelby)  
  
Scott: *Shelby and I friends? Is that even possible? I mean we haven't really known eachother all that long, maybe something good will come out of this or maybe not.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(It was the next morning and all of the Cliffhangers were waiting by the picnic tables waiting for Peter to tell them the announcement he had for them)  
  
Peter: All right Cliffhangers, it's about that time of the year when we are just getting out of the summer season and are ready for fall, and you all know what that means...  
  
(All of the Cliffhangers knew what Peter was about to say and there were groans and sighs from the group)  
  
Peter: All right, all right, I know how much you guys really want to know what I have in store for you! It's our annual buddy hike!  
  
Daisy: Oh joyous, a hike with a fellow juvenile deliquent!  
  
Peter: I knew you would be excited.  
  
Peter: Now I'm going to tell you who will be your buddy and after I'm done that you guys can go get packed we are gonna head out around 7:00 pm tomorrow night. Here it goes, Juliette and Auggie, Ezra Daisy and David, and then Scott and Shelby.  
  
(Everyone looked at Scott and Shelby to see there reaction to have to be hiking buddies for the weekend, but to their surprise they just looked casual, no disgusted faces no rude comments, a big first)  
  
Peter: Well with that being said all of you can go to your dorms and start getting packed.  
  
(Just as Peter finishes his sentence Sophie comes walking up to Peter and whispers something in his ear)  
  
Peter: Um Scott you have a phone call in the office, once your done I wan't you to get packing like the others.  
  
Scott: Alright, *I wonder who could be calling me here*.  
  
(Scott fast walks to the office wondering who would be calling him at Horizon, his dad never calls since their fight and no one else knows he's here)  
  
Scott: Uh, Hello?  
  
Voice: Hey man, how's it going? Long time no talk!  
  
Scott: Oh My God, Lenin is that you?  
  
Lenin: The one and only man! How have you been, I haven't heard from you in over 3 months!  
  
Scott: I'm doin alright I guess, how did you know I was here?  
  
Lenin: I called your house to see where the hell you had been and your dad told me you went to a school for screw ups named Mt. Horizon, I knew he was telling the truth because we all know how much of a screw up you are.  
  
(Lenin gave out a big laugh at his screw up comment, he was always with Scott when he got in trouble.)  
  
Scott: Yea well if you had gotten caught too, you might be up here as well man.  
  
Lenin: Well I'm just too good to get caught, you should know that.  
  
Scott: Yea I guess so, so what did you call for all of a sudden?  
  
Lenin: I was just thinking about coming up and visiting you, ya know since we haven't seen eachother in over 3 months.  
  
Scott: I don't know about that, we are just getting ready to go for a hike tomorrow and we won't be back all weekend.  
  
Lenin: Well if I can get up there early enough tomorrow maybe I could go with you guys?  
  
Scott: I guess I could ask Peter.  
  
Lenin: Who's Peter?  
  
Scott: He's the guy who runs the school and he's my groups counselor.  
  
Lenin: Oh, well just let me know the answer sometime today and I hope to see you soon man.  
  
Scott: Yea, I'll let ya know by the end of the day.  
  
Lenin: Alright man, talk to ya then.  
  
Scott: Aight, bye  
  
(Scott was really glad to hear from someone from his hometown, he just hoped Peter would let him come because the hike was suppose to be just him and Shelby)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that is chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm asking for another 3 reviews, its not that much i know you guys can do it. Next Chapter: Will Lenin come? and what will happen if he does? 


	3. chapter 3

True Heart  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground characters except for the ones you don't recognize, blah blah blah, you guys know the drill.  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks guys for the reviews, I love my reviews!!!  
  
  
  
(Scott walked slowly towards Peter's office hoping that when he asked Peter if Lenin could come and go on the hike with them that weekend that he wouldn't automatically say no, Scott knocked on Peter's door lightly)  
  
Peter: Come in...  
  
Scott: Um, Peter uh I know I'm suppose to be packing right now but uh I wanted to ask you a question.  
  
Peter: Shoot Scott  
  
Scott: Well the phone call that I just got was a uh friend of mine from back home, he was one of my best friends and I wanted to know if maybe he could I don't know maybe come on the hike with us tomorrow?   
  
Peter: I don't know Scott, this is suppose to be a hike for you and Shelby to get to know eachother better, you having a friend along wouldn't really do that for you guys.  
  
Scott: Peter please? Shelby and I are fine, I mean we talked about trying to get along better, and I really think I need Lenin to come up, I need someone who I know and who knows me. Please?  
  
Peter: Alright Scott, you talked me into it, but you better not make me regret this. I trust you, don't give me a reason to lose that trust.  
  
Scott: Oh trust me you won't regret this Peter, thank you so much!  
  
(Scott called Lenin right after he talked with Peter and told him he better get the next flight to Agnes. Lenin's flight would arrive at 5:00pm that next evening and then a taxi would bring him to Horizon. Scott couldn't wait for everyone to meet Lenin and having Lenin along the hike would take off some of the tension between him and Shelby)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(It was about 5 minutes to 5 the next evening and Scott was outside with Peter waiting for Lenin to arrive. Just as Scott was about to ask Peter for the tenth time in the past ten minutes what time is was a taxi cab came slowly driving up the dirt path to the school out in the woods. Once the cab stopped a good looking boy of about 17 got out of the car. Lenin had jet black hair with piercing green eyes, he was about 1 or 2 inches shorter than Scott)  
  
Scott: Hey man!  
  
Lenin: Hey, long time no see bro!  
  
Scott: Yea tell me about it, oh uh before I forget Lenin this is the head honcho around here Peter.  
  
Lenin: It's nice to meet you sir.  
  
Peter: Uh just call me Peter, and it's nice to meet you to, well Lenin I guess we should introduce you to the rest of the group and then we should head out.  
  
Lenin: Sounds good to me.  
  
(Peter, Scott, and Lenin all walked into the main lodge where the cliffhangers were finished getting packed)  
  
Peter: Listen up guys, as you all know Scott has brought up a friend for the buddy hike this weekend, I expect all of you to treat him with respect and kindess)  
  
Daisy: Yup respect and kindness is what we are all about here at Horizon. Hi I'm Daisy.  
  
Lenin: Hi I'm Lenin.  
  
(Everyone introduced themselves to Lenin except for Shelby who just stared at him with terrified eyes)  
  
Peter: Well Shelby aren't you going to introduce yourself to Lenin, he is a guest here.  
  
Lenin: The introduction won't be necessary, Shelby and I already know eachother.  
  
(Everyone looked from Shelby to Lenin all wondering the same question, How?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Well guys thats it for chapter 3, sorry its so short, but I have a huge Chem. project to do. I'm asking for 3 reviews again, its not that much, I know you guys can do it. Next Chapter: How do Shelby and Lenin know eachother and why is Shelby so terrified of him? 


	4. chapter 4

True Heart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground characters except for the ones you don't recognize, blah blah blah, you guys know the drill.  
  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews guys!  
  
  
  
(Shelby just stared at Lenin with wide terrified eyes and a small smile crept up on Lenin's face when he saw Shelby's expression)  
  
Scott: uh Lenin you know Shelby?  
  
  
Lenin: Yea I guess you could say that.  
  
  
Scott: How though?  
  
(Before Lenin could get anything out Shelby quickly interrupted)  
  
Shelby: It really makes no difference how we know eachother, it's really not that important. Peter I need to get something out of my dorm for the hike can I go get it now?  
  
Peter: Of course Shel, just hurry up I wan't to get this hike going.  
  
(Everyone was still extremely confused, why was Shelby so hesitant to say how she knew Lenin?)  
  
Shelby: *Oh god what am I going to do? I have to be on a hike with him for a whole weekend, I don't think I can do this.*  
  
(Everyone was now ready to go and they started off on a small trail near the picnic tables.)  
  
Scott: So how do you know Shelby man? I mean I would think I would know her too if you knew her. I had never seen her before until I came here.  
  
Lenin: Do you remember those two months when I was suppose to go and stay with my mom because my dad said it was "for my own good"? Well that's when, how should I say this , when we "met".  
  
Scott: What do you mean "met", I don't get it?  
  
(Once again just as Lenin was about to answer Scott's question Peter interrupted them to tell them that the first campsite was for Shelby, Scott, and Lenin)  
  
Peter: Well off you go guys, all of you have everything you need for the weekend and we are giving you a walkie talkie to get a hold of either me or Sophie with, and remember it's only for emergencies.  
  
Scott: Yea, yea we know the drill Peter.  
  
(With that being said, everyone else walked off with Peter and Sophie to the next campsite, but Peter still had an uneasy feeling about leaving Lenin and Shelby alone together after he had seen Shelby's reaction to Lenin's arrival)  
  
Peter: I don't know about this one Soph.  
  
Sophie: What do you mean?  
  
Peter: You saw the look on Shelby's face when she saw Lenin. She was terrified. If I would have known that I would of never let him come with us, let alone visit Scott.  
  
Sophie: You couldn't of known Peter, there was no way. Shelby is a tough girl, she can do this, she has got to face it sooner or later.  
  
Peter: I just hope your right Soph, I just hope your right.  
  
(Back at Scott, Shelby and Lenin's campsite, they were all getting their tents ready for the night. Lenin would sleep with Scott and Shelby would have her own tent)  
  
Scott: Hey you guy's its getting pretty late, we mine as well hit the sacks.  
  
Lenin: Sound good to me, what do you think Shelby?  
  
Shelby: I uh think I'm just gonna sit out here a little while longer.  
  
Scott: Alright, suit yourself.  
  
(Both boys went back to their tent but not before Lenin gave Shelby a wink that sent cold uneasy shivers down her spine. Shelby sat by the dying fire, thinking.)  
  
Shelby: *How could he know I was here, or was it just pure luck for him? I never wanted to see those eyes ever again. No one else knows, I can't do this alone.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Again I'm really really sorry this is so short, but I have tons of school stuff to do. You guys know the drill about my 3 reviews. Next Chapter: Will we finally find out about Lenin and Shelby? And someone finds out about Shelbys past in an unusual way. 


	5. chapter 5

True Heart  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones you don't recongize, blah blah blah, you guys know the drill.  
  
  
Author's note: Again thanks for the reviews and all the support!  
  
  
(Shelby is in deep thought when she hears a twig snap behind her. She jumps a little and turns around to see what or who is it)  
  
Lenin: Didn't meant to scare you Shelby. This is the first time we have been alone since I got here.  
  
Shelby: I thought you were supposedly sleeping.  
  
Lenin: Yea well I lied, you know I'm good at that.  
  
Shelby: Lenin what the hell are you really doing here?  
  
(Shelby is starting to get a little ancy, Lenin is calm and cool, as if he were in complete control.)  
  
Lenin: I'm visiting my good friend Scott, or haven't you noticed?  
  
(By this time Scott has woken up to the sound of voices outside of his tent. He decides not to go out and just listen where he is)  
  
Shelby: Yea right Lenin, I knew you would find some way to find me, I should of known, using Scott is something you would do.  
  
Lenin: Aw Shel c'mon, your making me sound like a bad guy here, I did want to see Scott but I just figured I would kill two birds with one stone.  
  
Shelby: You are a bad guy Lenin, I just wish everyone could see through your nice and polite guy act.  
  
(As Scott listens to the conversation inside the tent, he is getting very curious about what they are talking about)  
  
Lenin: So I have been a little naughty, it's nothing you aren't used to.  
  
Shelby: What I did before I came here doesn't matter. Why do you even have to bring it up?  
  
Lenin: I bring it up because it's what I'm here for. You didn't think I forgot about what we had together do you?  
  
(At this statement Scott is shocked, Scott couldn't believe Shelby and Lenin dated or so he thought)  
  
Shelby: Lenin we didn't have anything together, what we had was called buisness, it was what I did to make money. I'm not proud of it but I did what I had to do to survive.  
  
Lenin: I know you felt something for me Shel, I was different from all those other so called "cumstomers". We had something and that's why you kept coming back for more.  
  
(Scott couldn't believe his ears, were they impliying that Shelby turned tricks? Scott was dumbfounded, he never thought Shelby did something like that, now all those times she flipped out on him about the comments he made towards her made sense)  
  
Shelby: You came to me, you paid me for what I did, I never went to you Lenin, it was the way I made money, it didn't mean anything. You stalked me for a month after that one meaningless night, and finally I reported you. I could send you to jail right now, your not suppose to be within 500 ft of me.  
  
Lenin: Well that's where your wrong Shelby, once you left for here I went to the judge and got the restraining order dropped, you know having rich parents really does pay off.  
  
(Everything was starting to make sense to Scott, the reason Lenin suddenly called and why Shelby was so terrified of him, Scott started to feel a feeling he never felt before at horizon, it was rage. And it wasn't toward Shelby, it was toward Lenin. Why he didn't know, he always thought he didn't like Shelby but that was all starting to change, it was as if he wanted to protect Shelby from someone he thought he knew, Lenin)  
  
  
  
  
well thats it for chapter 5 guys, sorry its short but i think im gonna end the story in about another 2 chapters or so. Next Chapter: Something happens that sets a certain person off! 


End file.
